thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Johan Andersen
Background Johan was a transfer student from Scandinavia who came down to the Duel Academy from North Academy. He's one of the champions who won a tournament and was given the Gem Beast (Crystal Beast) deck by Pegasus himself. He too can see Duel Spirits, all of his monsters are spirits with different personalitlies that he refers to them as his family. Johan and Judai Yuki became fast friends, almost brother like. The two worked together when the school was transported to a desert like dimension by Yubel. The two dueled her and in the end; Johan, with the power of the Rainbow Dragon that he had just gotten, transported the school back to its dimension with everyone but the unfortunate part was that he and Yubel were sent into the Dark World. There, Yubel was able to take control of him, sealing his soul into Rainbow Dragon. She caused the dragon and the G em Beasts to be transformed into darker creatures: Advance Gem Beasts and Rainbow Dark Dragon. There, he twisted things to force Judai to become the Supreme King (Haou). Yubel-Johan made his grand appearence to duel Kaizer in place of Judai. The duel was never concluded due to Kaizer's failing heart. When Yubel-Johan returned to his palace, he found Amon there wanting to take his power after breaking his deal with Yubel. The two dueled with Yubel-Johan's alternate deck that contained the Sacred Beasts and the Yubel card. After defeating him and Exodia, he was suppose to duel Judai. They were in the middle of the duel when they were seperated and transported to Iriphos. Personality Johan is a kind, caring person. A lot of his personality is similar to Judai Yuki's to the point that they could've been twin brothers. As Yubel-Johan, Yubel would have him be uncaring even to his duel spirits. The obessive personality for Judai would be there as well and can be angered easily. However, he does have some regrets about Yubel stealing Judith when he was freed, causing some sadness and when he was transformed as a girl, he does become shy a lot because this was all new to him or if Zelos starts acting like himself around girls. It is also said that Johan has some darkness within from being controled by Yubel. Life on Iriphos Bio-Gate: Arc 1 For the most part of Arc 1, Johan was still sealed away in Rainbow Dragon and running around as Yub el-Johan. He made his apparence in Neo Domino City, curious about Dark Signer Carly and helped her try to break into Poppo Time to attack Aki Izayoi. However, the plan sort of backfired and the two ended up running away from the psychic duelist who was also teamed up with Mister One to take down Rainbow Dark Dragon. They ended up getting blasting off in a Team Rocket fashion. They soon arrived at Castle Oblivion where Yubel-Johan was trying to steal duel energy from the Heartless. Junpei Iori stumbled on them and was about to be killed by Carly, but made a deal with the two to gather souls/energy in exchange for his life. As part of the deal, Yubel-Johan took Chidori's sketch book from the boy, not caring if the deal was a fake or not. They soon met up with Mister One again where they made a deal. Yubel-Johan got energy while Mister One had power. When Mister Zero in the world, the two were able to control him and go after Judai, who was currently at the hospital in Inaba with Kirby and Raine Sage. They discovered the man was there after he sent Advance Gem Beast Cobalt Eagle after Judai. They made their way over to Inaba. Along the way, they met up with Raine, however, she had already transformed into a Dark Signer. They went to the Avengers Mansion to find Judai, only to find that he had not returned. He mostly stayed off to the side while the two Dark Signers went at it while the sandman was attacking Wasp. They ended up leaving when Edge showed up on his airship. Yubel-Johan was already mad about the Dark Signers, but mad that he still couldn't find Judai. When Dark Signer Yukiko and a mysterious hooded Dark Signer showed up, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. He proposed for the Earthbounds to get powered up before they would go to the Tower of Salvation and left the group to go unleash some misplaced agression. After destroying some Chocobos, he ended up in Gallia and aboard Ba'ul with Zelos Wilder, Judith and Teddie. There he mostly tried to stay away from the group even when Rukia Kuchiki showed up. However, some of the power slipped and Ruby Carbuncle called out to Zelos and Teddie to which Yubel-Johan found out and was not amused as he forced Ruby back in control. The group proceeded to attack him while Yubel-Johan used the Gem Beasts to attack them as well. Before he could summon Rainbow Dark Dragon, they were able to get the upper hand and Rukia used her soul glove to remove Yubel's spirit out of Johan's body and drive her away. Free from the darkness, the Crystal Beasts told the group to help free Johan's soul from the card to which they did and helped guide him back to the body. There Johan woke up completely confused about where he was but soon became fast friends with the impromptu group mostly Teddie and Zelos. They met Rise Kujikawa at the Tower Library after meeting up with Dark Signers Yukiko and Carly. He had to act as those he was Yubel-Johan, though they could tell the difference. The three had to save her from her fall from the window. Later on, they met Fluttershy in Inaba after she fell on Zelos, thus making their happy group grow. While the girls were enjoying the hotsprings, Zelos took Teddie and Johan up to the roof to "protect them from perverts" along with Fluttershy. There, Aigis came in and well aside from Johan's small joke, Zelos fell into the springs. Johan later on had regrets when Yubel returned and stole Judith away just before she was suppose to go out with Zelos. He was fully prepared for the duel spirit to retake his body in exchange for Judith's but the group reassured him that they wouldn't let him resort to that. They also were friends with Fon Master Ion and his guardian, Anise. Bio-Gate: Arc 2 It's implied over the three months, Zelos trained Johan in the sword play to help defend himself as his powers of summoning his monsters for real was growing. After three months, they were able to track down Yubel-Judith with the help of clues, Rise's persona, Teddie's wonder nose and Fluttershy's woodland friends. They confronted the woman and Johan was still prepared for the exchange but didn't say anything. They were able to remove Yubel's spirit from Judith's body, causing the duel spirit to get angry. As they fought against her, Bruno accidently stumbled on the fight and joined in. However, they would soon learn that Yubel had transformation powers as she transformed into her Terror Incarnate form and then into her Ultimate Nightmare form which almost killed Stingmon and Ken who had joined in. Johan was able to do his first combined attack with Zelos with cross slash. It looked like the fight was going in, but then Edge came in with his airship and rammed it into Yubel and performed a combo move with Zelos called, Gaia's Judgment, after the redhead went into Overlimit for what she did and what she was saying about the man. Johan's sight was able notice something wrong with Yubel, causing him to have sympanthy for the duel spirit. With Yubel defeated, the group had to take the injuried to the closest city so Neo Domino w as the best bet. After Judith was placed in care, the group rested, but it was short lived as SkullScorpionmon attacked the city. The next day, Zelos was arrested by Neo Domino Sector Security. While Bruno and a few others went to go bail him out, Johan along with Ken, Wormmon, Anise and Ion went to go visit and keep Judith company since the police arrested him infront of her. They ran into a strange person who gave an apple to Ion and Anise. During their visit, Ion ate the apple just as Kuja came to steal away what was suppose to be Anise (to which the apple was for). They chased after Kuja as the Metal Heads attacked the city. Johan was able to discover that he had powers to summon his duel spirits and it was implied that Johan tried to use Rainbow Dragon to stop Kuja, but failed and lost his energy as the man took Ion. The next day, they decided to go after Ion when Teddie picked up several familiar scents that belonged to friends. Knowing that they needed help, they decided to go track down their friends who were staying at Martha's house in the Satellite District. Along the way, they picked up Bruno and a few others including Tear Grants, to which Anise was happy to see. Then Sailor Neptune joined as well. Johan was nervous since one of the scents was Judai and was worried about his safety since he had not control over his body. However, when they arrived, they found that Judai had left, but more friends for the group. Zelos started to flirt with the new girls along with Teddie, and making Johan join in as well, not realizing that it was Yosuke Hanamura and Jack Atlus who were forced to be transformed thanks to the Kampfer bracelets. Wanting revenge, the two boys/girls forced Zelos and Johan into the closet that caused the transformation as a joke but soon the two got the bracelets as well, only theirs were red and transformed into girls. Johan was very nervous about it as she got the Strangled Stray Dog doll to which Zelos reassured her, however, this caused the whole 'Tell Us Who Your Crush Is' game that started on Ba'ul to restart again though Zelos knew who it was. A few hours later, the group of transformed girls along with Teddie in his Alice costume, Sailor Neptune and Judith went to a cafe (against Jack's will). It was suppose to be all fun and game until Dark Kain, with the powers of the Black Moon Clan, came to destory Sailor Neptune. While they were fighting; Walpurgis Night, a giant clock-work witch, appeared and started to attack. Johan tried to buzz the creature with Cobalt Eagle but it soon fell to the witch. Johan switched to Topaz Tiger to attack Kain to protect his friends. However, Johan was wounded slightly as he was in awe of Walpurgis taking Momentum. As the Hooded Man and Dark Kain fought, Sailor Neptune was able to help Johan move out of the way just as the witch dropped Momentum, causing the second Zero Reverse. Luckily she was saved by the Crimson Dragon's Barrier from Jack's Mark, but she was force to witness the deaths of Teddie and Zelos right infront of her. This caused Johan to get extremely sad and mad as she summoned Rainbow Dragon to fire a blast at the witch, wanting revenge for what it did to her new close friends. Bio-Gate: Arc 3 3 Month Time Skip Johan was devistated by the death of his friends and the disappearence of Judai and Kenzan. It struck him most to have two die right in front of his eyes. He mostly remained in a room at Martha's house for a good while until Raine was able to convince him out. It took time and reassurance about the concept of coming back from death, Johan became hopeful of his friends's return. Over time Johan did gain control of switching back and forth between his normal form and his Kampfer female form. He became alittle lost when he still couldn't find Zelos or Teddie or any one else who had perished in the fight. Things really took a turn for the worse when he recieved a letter to head for the Southern Ruins for they had Judai and Kenzan, who were ready to die if he didn't come. (more coming soon) Items and Powers While Johan was controlled by Yubel, he had the powers of summoning his monsters much like being in the Dark World. After he was freed, Johan still had her darkness which grew and became his summoning powers. There was also the fact that he was able to learn sword artes from Zelos due to his spirital sight. Later on, he would get Kampfer powers from the bracelet which also gave him in enchancements. Johan also has a pair of Teddie glasses as a gift his beary best friend that alows him to see through the fog. Duel Spirit Summoning With bits of darkness still left in him, Johan is able to summon his duel spirits over the time he spent on Iriphos. However, they do drain his energy as he summoned with Rainbow Dragon being the ultimate summon and would cause him to faint. Ruby Carbuncle-3 TP: Ruby is his primary duel spirit that appears. She can shoot lazer beam from her mouth. Like Corrine, she stays out a lot and hangs off of Johan's shoulder. Amber Mammth-7 TP: Amber Mammoth is a tank like duel spirit. He'll just run and slap around with his trunk. Plus he's awesome at giving rides. Topaz Tiger-6 TP: Topaz Tiger is one of the fast strikers in Johan's deck. As he goes to attack, he does gain a small power boost to his claws. Emerald Tortoise- 6 TP: Emerald Tortoise maybe old, but he is a great shield for blocking attacks. Cobalt Eagle- 4 TP: Cobalt Eagle is one of the two fliers in the group. Can be used for searching from the skies along with a swooping attack with his claws and beak. Sapphire Pegasus- 8 TP: The Leader of the Gem Beasts, he can create a blue tornado from it's horn or tackle. He can fit up to two people on his back. Amethyst Cat- 2 TP: The second fast striker in Johan's deck, she can leap high over blockaids to strike. However, when done so, her attack is slightly weaker. Rainbow Dragon- 100 TP: The Gem Lord who can gain strength from the other Gem Beasts that Johan had already used in a fight. It can fly and launch a rainbow beam called, Over the Rainbow, at enemies. However, after use, Johan will become weaken due to the TP amount needed for summoning. Symphonia Sword Artes Johan learned these sword artes from Zelos. He gains a basic sword to use and later would have a Kampfer sword to use in his transformed form. Demon Fang- 4 TP: Attack with a powerful shockwave Sonic Thrust- 5 TP: Unleashes a powerful thrust on an enemy and blows them away. Sword Rain- 7 TP: Allows Johan to attack an enemy with multiple thrusts at high speeds. Tiger Blade- 8 TP: Two hit slash slicing the enemy up and then down. Cross Thrust: A combination move with Zelos where they do a speed Sonic Thrust in an 'x' formation. Kampfer Johan was chosen to be a Kampfer on the red side. Not only does he get a bracelet and a new sword, it comes with other effects. For ome thing, with another Kampfer from the opposet side is near, he would be forced to be transformed into a girl until he is able to control the transformations. He also gains a speed boost. The transformation is more a water based sequence. Johan also gets a messager from the Moderators who was the one that gave him the bracelet. That would be Strangled Stray Dog to which Johan feels sorry for how it was made. Category:Male Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Character Category:Anime